In the field of automotive vehicle interiors, currently there are several dials, rotary switches, or knobs developed that use encoders or mechanical detents to provide feedback to a user. Additionally there have been developments that provide displays or touch screens that allow a user to touch various icons and menus in order to control functions in the vehicle. The problem with mechanical detents is that they require extra components and omitting them does not allow a user to feel the rotation of the knob making it harder to determine how far the knob has been rotated without actually looking at the knob during rotation. With regard to touch screens, there is a similar problem in that it is difficult for a user to operate or select icons and menus on a touch screen without looking at the screen because there is often no feel for the movement of a finger on the touch screen. The present invention seeks to simplify the use of mechanical detents and provide a knob configuration connectable to a touch screen that provides haptic feedback, similar to a mechanical type of knob arrangement to allow for a user to feel certain detents or stops as the knob is rotated. Additionally, the present invention is directed to an arrangement that eliminates or reduces the number of components necessary in order to create an arrangement using traditional knobs and touch screens, by providing a simple lower cost, less complicated arrangement.